Power or Love
by Invisible Observer 813
Summary: "You could have her forever or all the power in the world. It's your choice." Killian's thoughts during episode 4x10 "The Fall" when he gives the hat to Rumple.


Wow this episode was actually happy though I'm a bit sad we didn't get to see how the curse would affect everyone. This is the scene where Killian is giving Rumple the hat back. All " " came directly from the show while ' ' are Killian's thoughts. There is one thing in there that is my hope based off how long Killian was looking at the store window at the beginning. I don't own OUAT, it's characters, or it's dialog and I'm unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Killian's POV<p>

'10 seconds. Just 10 seconds earlier and they would have spotted me and maybe, just maybe they could have stopped me or at least known what I was doing. But unfortunately they didn't and I was able to hide behind the counter. Sadly I now have to give the hat to the Crocodile and with it my death sentence.' Killian thought as he headed to Gold's pawn shop. When I reached his shop I saw him talking to Belle so I stayed back. I wanted to do nothing more than to go up to him with her to witness and give him the hat but my feet wouldn't move. To do so would reveal too much and he has already ordered that I don't so I'm forced to stand here and wait.

Once they hug and Belle goes inside I head to the Dark One while he seals Belle inside. 'He had the dagger in plain site when she was with him. He must have convinced her to hand over the fake one so she couldn't try summon him and/or hurt him while she was under the control of the Snow Queen's curse and find out it was fake. This means he has all he needs for this curse and he can cleave himself from the dagger and then give the real one back to Belle, making up a lie about why it doesn't work anymore, when it is over if he wanted to do so.'

"Is it done?" he asks when he finishes the protection spell for Belle. I walk up to him and when I do I notice a hint of brown in the doorway. 'Belle. If she stays long enough to hear she might be able to warn the others about what is going on after the Snow Queen's curse is beaten. But, for Belle's sake, I'll give him one last chance. I may not care much for the Crocodile but I did hurt her greatly in the past and she is a good person. She deserves a happy ending with her true love even if I'm not as sure her true love deserves the same.'

"You know, she truly loves you. You could have her forever or all the power in the world. It's your choice," I tell him after I take my eyes off the door that Belle is on the other side of holding the hat up high enough she might be able to see when I mention power. I don't want to clue the Crocodile in that she might be in there so I just have to hope she stays and can hear us.'

"I don't need to choose thank you. I can and will have both," the Crocodile says with a calm anger in his voice as he takes the hat and walks pass me.

"Now that it's settled, are we done?" I ask. 'Mention my heart you bloody Crocodile that way Belle can at least tell Emma why I did this to her when all of this is over. Emma at least deserves an explanation after everything she has been through.'

"No, no. I'm not going to give up control of you just yet. Not until I have everything I need." 'There it is. If Belle can hear us and is listening she'll know I'm somehow under her husband's control but what more could he need? Maybe getting the boy. He trusts me so if the curse is broken the Crocodile could order me to get Henry for him saying that his mother sent me to fetch him while she was checking on this or that. It wouldn't be too out of character for Emma. If it is what the Dark One wanted I could easily bring Henry to him. Rumple did mention he wanted his grandson also. Please be listening Belle. If that is what he is planning at least make sure that Henry is protected from your husband. The lad has been through too much already without adding that to the mix. If Emma finds out what is going on she won't let him or me near Henry on principle and he will be safe. But to be sure I have to ask him.'

"What's left?"

"That's my concern not yours. But by morning all should be complete, including your life. Now run along dearie and enjoy your last day in this or any land." The Crocodile responded with arrogance and hatred before he turned and walked away. 'Hopefully Belle heard all of that. I don't know if I was able to talk because she was not there to listen or because he still had my heart and was talking about his plans and, therefore, I had a loop hole to continue the conversation but I don't think I'll have a second chance. The spell will hit soon and I want to see Emma one last time because I fear it might be my only chance, but I must have hope that things will work out. That seem to always work out for the heroes and hopefully I'm tied close enough to one of them that it will work out for me so that it works out for them. Then again I might be villain enough that working out for them would be someone else killing me during this curse so the Crocodile won't be able to use my heart but no I have to keep hope if for no one else then for Emma.' With this in mind I go to say goodbye to Emma and then chain myself to the dock for everyone else's safety. Killian Jones maybe willing to play the hero but Captain Hook is pure villain.

* * *

><p>This might get a bit off topic.<p>

There. Killian's thoughts got a bit dark at the end. Before I get people too mad, I think that Killian is a hero. He has proven it again and again and his slip ups are pretty minor (attempting to kill another pirate and not sparing him to find the information on a complete stranger's true love that would also cost him his ship (which was his home and probably reminded him of his brother) and maybe his life since it would be showing weakness in front of a crew and then some of pirates. Yeah that's asking a lot. No, I don't hate Ariel, I just think she can be a bit naive at some points or have blinders to how much she is asking/demanding others give up for her. But I do think Killian might doubt how much of a hero he is and think of himself slightly as a villain, especially so soon after sucking all of the fairies into the hat.

I hope when Rumple has to choose between power and love (and he probably will after this episode) he chooses love because I finally saw a glimmer of redeemability in this episode. On the bright side I now believe Killian will get the Jolly Roger back at some point and I enjoyed watching Regina using her light magic.


End file.
